Vita
The Vita is a Ganglion Skell that serves as the two first phases of the final battle in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is a mythical Skell that used to be piloted by the "Great One", the ancestor of the current Ganglion leader, Luxaar. It is piloted by Luxaar himself who is able to push its power up to 30% during the final battle. Even for an alien Skell, its design is pretty curious according to Lin Lee Koo, the Vita's armor is made of an unknown metal, is powered by a Dark Matter reactor and has no conventional pilot seat. Story The Vita is a Skell of unknown origin that belonged to an ancient being refered to as the "Great One" who seems to have some ties with the Ganglion since Luxaar, the Ganglion leader, is known to be related to the Great One. The Vita was first seen in the intro cutscene where it is seen participating in the war between the two alien races who destroyed the Earth. Some of the gigantic dark matter burst seen ravaging the Earth may even come from the Vita. At some point, the Vita was abandoned at Millstone Ridge in Noctilum, probably due to the strange phenomenon surrounding Mira that trapped humanity, the Ganglion and many other Alien races on the planet. There it seems to be protected by the Tainted, which prevented the Ganglion to retrieve it for most of the game. The Vita's existence is noticed by humanity during Chapter 6 and Cross, Elma, Lin, and Lao Huang are sent to retrieve it. Since humans are actually Mimeosomes, the Tainted who are only agressive toward organic life are passive toward them. After the team is able to retrieve the Vita, Tatsu is mistakenly left behind in Tainted territory with the team. They are immediatly attacked by a group of Tainted that sensed Tatsu's presence, after defeating a few, the team is saved by Telethia, the Endbringer who exterminate the attacking Tainted, allowing Tatsu and the team to go back to NLA safely. When Elma sees the Vita for the first time, she actually thinks that she sense the lingering ghost of the pilot near the Vita, she also recognizes it as "their handiwork" rather than the Ganglion's, but who "they" are is not specified in Xenoblade Chronicles X. In Chapter 8, the Ganglion attacks NLA to retrieve the Vita from humanity. While Ryyz and Dagahn are distracting the main force of NLA, Ga Jiarg and Ga Buidhe are tasked with retrieving the Vita guarded by Lao. Since Lao is the one who leaked the location of the Vita to the Ganglion, the two Wrothian are able to take the Vita back with ease. It is later piloted by Luxaar in Chapter 12 as a final measure to prevent the Humans from getting back in their organic bodies. Luxaar is able to withstand piloting the Vita because he has the blood of the Great One in his veins, though he cannot use it to its full potential. He uses the Vita to break through the trion barrier of the Lifehold Core and attack the party. Elma points out that the Vita is actually incomplete and is missing a "vital" piece for it to function at full potential. Luxaar fight the party with the Vita in its armored form before switching to its more slender form during phase two. After beingg defeated, the Vita has multiple breakdowns and is knocked down by an internal explosion, Luxaar escape the wreck before being impaled by Lao and the three then sinks into the protoplasmic fluid through the hole the Vita made. It is not seen in the game after that Battle The Vita is fought during a two phase fight that serves as the first two rounds of the final boss battle during Chapter 12. It can then be fought again in the Time Attack Mission "Dark Matter Phantom" after finishing the main story, however, this time it cannot be fought inside Skells. During its second phase, the Vita can notably summons Enhancer Satellis, Link Satellis, Pursuit Satellis Alpha, Pursuit Satellis Beta, Pursuit Satellis Gamma, Shield Satellis, and Strike Satellis. The Vita's sword, DARKGOD, is obtained as a reward for the "Dark Matter Phantom" mission. Stats Arts Drops Additional Details "The fearsome Skell that Elma's team fought in the Lifehold Core. It lashed out with a multitude of Satellis units, but finally fell into a grave of protoplasmic fluid." Holofigure The "Vita Holofigure" is an holofigure of Intergalactic rarity in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It can be obtained from the Vita after defeating it during Chapter 12. Holofigure description A Vita holofigure. Display it with a holofigure projector to liven up the BLADE Barracks. Trivia *Vita in the real world has several meanings, one being the Latin word for "life". **Vita is also a term used to describe a biography/legacy of a saint. Category:Skell Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X enemies Category:Xenoblade Chronicles bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Ganglion